deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Flandre Scarlet (Touhou) vs Marx (Kirby)
Flandre Scarlet vs Marx is the third battle created by LuckyEmile. It's a common match-up due to their wings, so it's time to see which of the two would win if they were to enter combat! INTERLUDE Boomstick: So? What've these two got in common? Wiz: To be honest, I'm not quite sure. People say it's in the wings... But, I'm not buying it... I guess people just like crossover shipping? Boomstick: Hmm, I see... O-oh, we're on the air! Wiz: Oh, erm... Hello Death Battle Fans! Today we have a very special episode for you! Boomstick: These two video game bosses just pop up at the last second when you think you 100%'d the game, but nope! Here, have some bat-like beings with crystal-laced wings! Wiz: Marx, the insane and manipulative astronomer from Popstar. Boomstick: Flandre Scarlet, the "Sister of the Devil". Wiz: It's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to see who would win... A Death Battle. FLANDRE SCARLET Wiz: Flandre Scarlet, born in 1508, is the younger sister of the great vampire known as the Scarlet Devil, who’s real name is Remilia. Remi locked up Flandre in the basement of their mansion, although reasons for this are fuzzy: but they all relate to one thing... Boomstick: Flandre has a hell of a lot of power! Heck, she even surpasses her older sister. Well, that’s the little sister’s law of Touhou for you... Another rule of Touhou is that you have to shoot LOADS of bullet. This is a fighting style known as Danmaku, which are usually bound to the Spellcard Rules, which means they aren’t lethal. However, since this battle is not taking place in Gensokyo, the bullets are free from this declaration and so can be used as fully functional attacks! Wiz: Flandre has some simple danmaku attacks, as well as some Spellcards which don’t do much, such as “Cranberry Trap” or “Starbow Break”. However, Flandre is quite unique in having special effects go along with some of her spells. For example, she has Taboo ~ “Four of a Kind”, which creates three clones who work as slaves for their original. Theaw clones have free will, and usually aid her with her bullet patterns. Boomstick: She’s also got some other’s, like the caging technique Taboo ~ “Kagome, Kagome”, or the maze creating Taboo ~ “Maze of Love”. Her Forbidden Barrage ~ “Catadioptric” can bounce off surfaces, allowing it to come right back at you just after you dodged it... And if she needs some big bullets, then Forbidden Barrage ~ “Clocks that Tick Away the Past” or Taboo ~ “Forbidden Games” are just what she needs... Hmm, and I thought vampires were afraid of crosses... Wiz: Her two most impressive spellcards are Secret Barrage ~ “And Then Will There Be None?”, in which she is able to turn invisible, and Q.E.D. ~ “Ripples of 495 Years”, in which she released all her pent-up frustration to be locked up for... well, 495 years. Boomstick: If these weren’t enough, she carries the Lævatienn, which is implied to be the same one from norse legends which could burn the world other than one safe heaven... a weapon that brings the apocalypses... hmm, fitting. Wiz: Flandre can also use it in danmaku, as it can shoot lasers, and transform into a flame sword, which is over-sized, so hard for her to swing and aim. However, upon swinging it, it leaves a trail of bullets behind. Of course, this isn’t all Flandre has to show... She has the unique ability to destroy anything and everything by crushing the “eye”, summed up with the name “Kyuu”. Boomstick: Flandre’s “Kyuu” technique creates an “eye” in her right hand, which kinda works like a voodoo doll... the “eye” of what she’d like to destroy is a parallel to the most densest point of the object in question: where the tension is highest. By crushing it, she causes the object to explode, and all with a clench of the fist and a simple word! She once used it on a giant meteor miles away, proving it has no limit to its range! Wiz: However, being a vampire, she has many weaknesses. The most notable is her weakness to sunlight, which causes her skin to slowly flake off. She cannot move through running water, such a rain, and cannot touch roasted soybean... Whilst the list goes on, they aren’t really effective, anyway. Also, whilst she is powerful, she is under-shadowed by other Touhou characters, like when she lost Yukari. Boomstick: Whilst not truly immortal, Flandre can regenerate from pretty much anything, even after being totally roasted by the sun! Of course, she’s smart enough to bring a parasol if she ever goes out. Her regenerative abilities can be quite quick, sometimes instantly, but more severe injuries take time to heal... And if she needs extra defense, she can transform into a bat, which help her even survive the likes of the Master Spark! Wiz: Flandre is as strong as an oni, and has the nimbleness of a tengu, not to mention the superhuman strength and capabilities brought about by being a vampire. Whilst her stamina seems low, being one of few Touhou characters to be exhausted by their battle, she makes up for this is power. Whilst she was beaten by Reimu and Marisa, she was actually holding back during their fight! Boomstick: Personality wise, being held captive and alone for so long has had an effect on her mentality, making her a little unstable and hard to understand, but luckily, she doesn’t usually get angry. She treats fights as though they were games and doesn’t quite understand the concept of killing someone... Perhaps because she can’t exactly kill herself: hanging has no effect on her. This implies that she doesn’t actually require to breath! That would be awesome, I could stay underwater for hours! Wiz: All this point towards one thing, what Flandre may lack in other statistics is made up for by her power! Flandre: “Will you play with me?” Marisa: “What’s it worth to ya’?” Flandre: “One coin.” Marisa: “One coin? You can’t buy a life with that.” Flandre: “I mean you can’t use a continue.” MARX Boomstick: The legendary comet Galactic NOVA has the power to grant practically any wish! Unfortunately, this can allow villains to get what they want, but with the hard work and effort they have to put in to summoning it... Wiz: ...Or they could just get someone else to summon it for them, then kick them out the way, like Marx did. Boomstick: Wow... That’s pretty clever. Anyway, Marx was able to use his wish to take over Planet Popstar, and to fit this role, he revealed his true form! In his true form, Marx has many attack strategies at his disposal! Wiz: Marx naturally posses the copy abilities of “Ice” and “Cutter”. Thanks to the latter, Marx can throw crescent beams at opponents, even four at once! Marx can shoot a black ball using his “Ice” ability, which split into two iceballs if they come into contact with a surface, both of which can freeze opponents, encasing them in solid ice! Boomstick: His powers don’t end there. Marx can throw seeds, which soon grow into large thorny vines! He can cover himself in electricity, usually paired with him emerging from the ground. Marx’s most frequently used power is his teleportation, which makes it hard to land a hit on him. Wiz: Marx also posses the ability to shoot a large stream of arrows, as well as being able to shoot a massive white laser beam from his mouth. This is so powerful, it sends him backwards, so he can use it to propel himself away from attacks. However, Marx’s strongest attack is his Black Hole. To summon it, he splits himself in half, revealing the attack within. It has a large range and even guarding yourself from it won't help you! If he manages to suck you up... it’s going to deal a LOT of damage! Marx can also spit out what he absorbed afterwards to attack! Boomstick: When fighting at full power, he starts to distort the arena around him, causing it to turn shades of red, blue and green. Of course, this isn’t the limit to Marx’s power. After being eventually defeated by Kirby, Marx was flung into NOVA, and was able to absorb its power, entering his Soul form!! Wiz: Marx Soul is stronger, faster, and much more intimidating than his True form. He retains all his original moves, but they are more powerful and have a more precise aim to them! His vines now have roses on them, which deal extra damage to those who get hit by it! Boomstick: Hmm, I would have thought thorns would hurt more than a flower, but that’s Nintendo Logic for you... He also has a much harder to escape Black hole, with a stronger pull and wider range! Marx Soul has some new powers too though. He can create a twisted dimension, although it’s existence will become unstable if he leaves it. He also has some new attacks, both of which involve him splitting him in half. Wiz: The first attack transforms him into two separate blobs of paint, one pink and one blue. In this form, he can split into smaller paintball and rain from the sky! Destroying this paintballs, however, don’t actually affect him. The second is yet another transformation, except this time he becomes two giant energy balls! He can shoot himself at his opponents, but doesn’t seem to home in on them, making them easier to dodge. Boomstick: But even without his True and Soul form, Marx is clever and manipulative. He was able to trick the sun and moon of Popstar to engage in battle, and manipulated Kirby into doing his bidding! Of course, knowing not to trust him can really ruin things for him. Marx is also strong, able to take only minor damage from some of Kirby’s greatest attacks, such as Paint! Wiz: So, to sum it all up: Marx truly is a formidable foe! Marx: “I did it! It all went according to plan! I go the sun and moon to fight. I got you to go into space.... *ahahaha* It was all according to my perfect little plan! So now Popstar is mine! All mine!” FIGHT A gap opens on a mysterious purple planet. From it emerges Flandre, however behind her the gap closes. She panics a little, but is distracted by the environment. She looks around, hearing a weird cackled laugh. A small, round creature on a ball appears. Could this be the Marx she was requested to fight? "Hey there! Would you like to play?" Asked the young vampire. "P-play... What kind of game?" Replied the jester-looking thing. "How about a fight? Those sure are fun!" Responded Flandre. "Very well." Said the small creature, smirking. He jumped off his ball and started to glow. Wings emerged from his body, and it was clear this was Marx. He laughed to himself and then got ready for battle. "STARBOW BREAK!!" Shouted Flandre, excitedly, causing Marx to be caught off guard and dodge the bullets. "That was a dirty trick! You'll pay for that!" Yelled Marx. FIGHT! Marx rushed at Flandre, who was able to dodge him. Marx, realising his opponent's skill, start to teleport around, confusing Flandre. Flandre starts looking around, when four Cutter beams fly at her, causing her to once again dodge. Marx teleported behind her and shot out more Cutter beams. Flandre manages to catch one and throw it back, but Marx just teleports out the way. "Looks like it's time for another spell card..." Decided Flandre. Taboo ~ “Forbidden Games” A few large, four-needled bullets appear and surround Marx. He tries to us his teleportation to escape them, but they are hard to dodge, ending in him getting hit by one. "Not bad... Not bad... But now it's my turn!" Started Marx as he started to charge up an attack. He shot a barrage of arrows at Flandre, who tried to dodge them, but managed to get hit by some. The young vampire removes one pierced into her arm and watches the wound heal almost instantly. However, she was distracted, leaving her open for Marx, who teleported behind her, shooting more arrow. This time, Flandre was able to dodge them and shot some simple bullets towards Marx. Marx ended his attack and dodged out the way. "You're quite good, you're a great playmate!" Stated Flandre, excitedly. "Hmm, maybe... But I think you might need a little cool down from this" replied Marx with a smirk. He teleported behind Flandre and spat out a black ball. Flandre dodged the ball, leading it to land on the ground and break open. It split into two ice cubes, one hitting Flandre and freezing most of her body. The young vampire struggled. Her hands were in the ice, so she couldn't use her ability, leading her to panic a little. She struggled more, to to no avail. "Perfect, now you stay right there, little girl. I'm going to end this nice and easy!" Taunted Marx, charging up his arrow attack. Flandre struggled, then realised what she could do. She tightened her grip on her Lævatienn, causing it to transform into a flame sword and melt the ice. She quickly rolls out the way of the arrow barrage and reacts with... Forbidden Barrage ~ “Catadioptric” Marx dodges the attack and starts to laugh, not realising it bouncing off a surface behind him. But before he could taunt her, the attack hits him in the back, causing him to spin round. Flandre shoots more of these bullets at Marx. Marx tried to dodge them, but was too big a target and couldn't see when the bullets would rebound. Enraged, he teleported behind Flandre and charged up a laser in his mouth. "TAKE THIS!!" He shouted before shooting a massive white laser, which destroyed the bullets. Flandre barely dodged the beam, with a small "woah!" emerging from her mouth. Marx was projected backwards, which gave him a good distance. He flew quickly towards Flandre, hitting her with a rush attack. Flandre was sent flying backwards, and knew it was time for... Taboo ~ “Four of a Kind” From Flandre's body emerged three clones, ready to battle. They shoot their coloured danmaku at Marx, getting him from all for corners. Marx shot out four Cutter beams, which was dodged by all but one clone. Before they could react, Marx shoots a black ball at them, freezing them, then turns to another clone and shoots his arrow barrage, eventually causing the clone to disband. "Uwaa! Not my friends! Come on, other me, let's get him." Said Flandre, or maybe her clone? The two rushed at Marx and swiped at him with their Lævatienns. One of them turned on the fire sword and swung it at him, but it was very heavy and so was hard to aim directly at him. However, distracted by the other Flandre, this allowed the flame sword to do some hit on Marx, causing him damage and a ball on his hat to be singed. Before he could properly react, the clone kicked him away. "Nice work!" Said one of the Flandres. However, a large beam appeared, causing one to become a bat, and the other to be disbanded. Marx laughed to himself in his usual cackled way, when suddenly Flandre appeared behind him. "Cranberry Trap" they shouted, but suddenly Marx spit himself in half, revealing a black hole. The bullets were sucked up, and Flandre tried to escape. She tried to fly away, but the black hole was too strong, and she was sucked up... "Ahaha! I won! There's no way she'd survive that!" Cackled Marx to himself... "Don't be too sure!" Said a voice. "You?!? But I thought..." Started Marx. However, in the corner of his eye, he saw the melted ice he had used on the first clone. "You clever little brat." He growled. Before Flandre could respond, Marx opened his mouth, spitting out the Cranberry Trap bullets at Flandre, as well as the clone, which quickly disbanded. Flandre, forced to dodge her own attack, was having too much fun. She dodged all the bullets, knowing the ins and outs of the technique... "That's it! Play time is over!" Shouted Marx, as he powered up to his full potential, causing the arena to become warped with red, blue and green colours. "Woah! This is cool!" Said Flandre, but she was suddenly hit by one of her own bullets. Flandre turned around and got her Lævatienn on flame sword mode again, dashing at Marx. Marx was surprisingly skilled, dodging what he could, and teleporting away if it got to close. He suddenly flew up into the sky, dropping seeds. Flandre dodged the seeds with general ease, only to find them growing into large, towering vines. She got caught by one and pricked by the thorns, causing her to recoil in pain. Suddenly, a hole emerged in the ground below her. Flandre looked down at it, and tried to get out of the way, whilst dodging any remaining vines. The hole, however, followed her. Suddenly from the whole came Marx, covered in electricity. He flew at Flandre, and upon making contact, electrocuted her. To get back him, Flandre made a counter to Marx's vine maze with... Taboo ~ “Kagome, Kagome” Marx found himself surrounded by lethal green bullets, creating many cage-like structures. Flandre then shoot out a large yellow bullet, straight at Marx. However, the bullet was pushing the cage-like structures out of the way, allowing Marx to narrowly dodge it and escape. However, he still had to dodge the remaining bullets, and Flandre was shooting more large yellow attacks. Marx sent out loads of Cutter beams to slice through and erase the bullets, making dodging the yellow ones easier. He then shot one at Flandre, causing her to have to dodge again. Marx quickly shot his barrage of arrows, he had taken back the advantage. Flandre has to dodge the remains of her own attack, whilst also dodging arrows. Marx, in an attempt to secure the win, charged up another large beam. He projected himself backwards by firing it, but Flandre was fast to react. She used her tengu nimbleness to turn quickly, and shot a beam from her Lævatienn to counter, causing the two beams to explode on contact, destroying what was left of the green bullet cages. By now, Flandre had used a lot of stamina and was feeling tired. She started to realise that to Marx this wasn't a game, and he was seriously trying to kill her, but she was not in good shape to continue. Nonetheless, she knew she had to continue. "You seem tired... Meanwhile, I have so much more to give." Taunted Marx, who had teleported back into Flandre's general area. "O-oh good... I'm glad our game isn't over yet..." Replied Flandre, panting and obviously tired. She used this conversation to her advantage, as it let her catch her breath. She knew that in this state, she couldn't even shoot smoke, so she had to take a break if she was to win. "Perhaps I'll let you witness my true power, since you're a strong opponent. Maybe then I'll be able to finish you off!" Said Marx. But before Flandre could reply, she noticed that Marx was transforming. His bow was replaced with a golden chain, his hat was darker and more sinister, his wings now magenta, his tongue sharper and longer. He had become Marx Soul. "So, how do I look?" Asked Marx Soul in a taunting way, his voice how deeper and more demonic. "It's a cool look... Much scarier." Replied Flandre, starting to catch her breath. She realised now that they were no longer on the planet, but in a different dimension. The floor was made up of multiple colour hexagons, but the rest of it was dark. However, before Flandre could fully inspect the new arena, Marx Soul charged at her, knocking her backwards. She had not yet fully caught her breath. In order to further stall her foe, she decided to keep him busy with an activity... Taboo ~ “Maze of Love”. A rotating maze with a few opening was shot out of Flandre, forcing Marx Soul to have to find his way through it. The maze was constantly growing bigger, but didn't force too much out of the vampire, giving her a small advantage. Unfortunately for her, Marx Soul was much faster than previously and managed to make his way through quickly. He then hit Flandre again, shooting Cutter beams, and causing her to have to dodge. However, Marx Soul was not finished with her yet. He summoned some seeds, which grew into large vines with thorns and roses. Two appeared and wrapped around Flandre's arms, holding her in place. She struggled a little, but her tiredness was getting the better of her. Marx Soul summoned more vines, tangling her up and leaving her coiled up in them from neck down, making it nearly impossible for her to move. "This is where we part ways, little girl." Teased Marx Soul in a menacing way, as he started to split open. He revealed, once again, the black hole inside him. This one was more powerful than before. Unable to move, Flandre was helpless, and was almost certain to get sucked up. Suddenly, a thought entered her head. Flandre concentrated, and then clenched her fist as she shouted "Kyuu!". The black hole exploded, being destroyed. Marx Soul reformed, shocked by what happened. Flandre took this to her advantage, and managed to break free from the vines. She was now relatively refreshed, and ready to fight again. She took some P-cards out of her pocket and absorbed them, preparing herself and making sure to be on top form. Marx Soul, a little nervous now, shot out a barrage of arrows, But Flandre dodged them with ease. He then shot several black balls at her, but once again, she dodged them. She flew up and got ready for her next spell card. Q.E.D. ~ “Ripples of 495 Years” Many ripples of bullets appeared all around Marx Soul, forcing him to have to dodge. Flandre concentrated of the 495 years she had spend locked up, and sending out the pain she had felt. This was too much for Marx Soul, who was getting hit by the ripples. He tried teleporting away, but she proved too much, with the ripples taking up almost all of the dimension. However, it wasn't over yet... Marx Soul split in half again, but not to reveal a black hole... One half turned pink, and the other cyan. The two half turned into two massive energy balls, and headed towards Flandre, eating up the bullets she shot. Flandre managed to dodge the pink energy ball, but was hit by the cyan energy ball, sending her back a bit and distracting her from her spell, ending the ripples. The two energy ball merged, and Marx Soul returned. Almost instantly, Marx Soul charged up a beam, but to counter, Flandre charged up her Lævatienn. Marx Soul shot his beam from his mouth, whilst Flandre shot her beam. The beams clashed in the middle and entered a clash. Neither of the beams seemed to want to give up, pushing against each other and creating huge pressure in between. The dimension started to tear at the seams a little with the immense power of the clash. "I...I WILL NOT LOOSE TO SOME LITTLE GIRL!!" Shouted Marx Soul, increasing the size of the beam. Whilst the Lævatienn can shoot massive beams, this was too much for it. But Flandre was quick to react. She transformed into a bat, giving her enough defence to tank the beam. Time for another spell card... Secret Barrage ~ “And Then Will There Be None?” Marx Soul found himself surrounded by bullets, but could not see his opponent. In fact, she had turned invisible. Unable to strike at her, Marx Soul had to dodge the attacks, but they were very hard to dodge, even for Marx Soul. once again, he split himself in half, this time transforming into blobs of paint. The paint rained down, and he was lucky enough to catch his unseeable opponent. Now covered in paint, Flandre was in full view. Marx Soul reformed and prepared arrows and Cutter beams to counter the bullets. He grew more vines to attack Flandre, and she found herself surrounded by multiple attacks. Flandre fell to the ground, overwhelmed. Marx Soul flew above her, cackling to himself. Thinking it was all over for her, Marx Soul prepared a black ball to freeze her, but she suddenly smirked, jumping up and upper cutting him. With the strength of an oni, this did a number on the monstrosity. Flandre had one last spell card to use... And this would be the one... Forbidden Barrage ~ “Clocks that Tick Away the Past” Large bullets appeared around Marx Soul, turning like clock hands. Flandre sent them all towards Marx Soul, stabbing him with their needle-like edges. Flandre prepared her Lævatienn, creating a hexagram-circle behind her and charging it up. Marx Soul was in too much pain to see it coming, and from her sword, she shot a huge, fiery beam. Marx Soul let out an ear piercing scream, splitting in half, melting and suddenly disappeared. The dimension broke and Flandre found herself back at the Scarlet Devil Mansion. "Oh dear... I broke another toy..." Said Flandre, almost tauntingly... KO! CONCLUSION Boomstick: Well, that was an intense battle! I guess that’s what you get when you pit two powerhouses together... Wiz: Yes, both the combatants were powerful, but Flandre’s focus on power was what ultimately gave her the match. Sure her low stamina gave Marx an advantage, but her overwhelming power, as well as the bat form’s defences, more than made up for this. Even her tengu nimbleness makes her fast enough to react to a Master Spark, which Marisa claimed to be light speed in Silent Sinner in Blue. Boomstick: The Lævatienn, according to legend, was almost a planet-destroying weapon, whilst Marx died in a planet-sized explosion when he collided with the Galactic NOVA… Returning as a soul kinda proves you’re dead...So this weapon obviously gave Flandre a huge advantage. And, sure, Marx Soul could tank Kirby’s Paint ability, but that doesn’t really compare to what Flandre could throw at him... Wiz: If that wasn’t enough, Flandre’s natural ability, ‘Kyuu’, meant that anything Marx threw at her could be countered if she desired, whilst Marx’s large size made it hard for him to dodge the vampire’s danmaku. It was only a matter of time before he met his end. Boomstick: Looks like Marx couldn’t wish himself out of this one… Wiz: The winner… is Flandre Scarlet! TRIVIA The sudden use of Starbow Break by Flandre just before the battle begins is a reference to the fan anime Touhou M1 Grand Prix, in which Flandre usually starts her manzai skits by using said spellcard on the audience whilst shouting its name. The ability to summon Starbow Break and Cranberry Trap just by shouting their names is also a reference to the series. POLL Who do you think will win? Flandre Marx Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:LuckyEmile Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016